Infantilismo en el amor
by Auspex Nenuk
Summary: ¡ya había sido suficiente infantilismo de por vida! Ahora seria un hombre y como tal conquistaría al amor de su vida. Punto. KAMES- Kendall/James


**Infantilismo en el amor**

Kendall Knight podía verse como una persona madura, de hecho lo era en muchas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de amor, era un niño de 7 años.

A Kendal siempre le gusto una persona, toda su vida, siempre fue la misma. James Diamond, también como conocido como su mejor mejor mejor amigo en todo el mundo la tierra y el infinito junto con Logie y Carlitos, citando sus propias palabras por supuesto.

Mientras eran chicos, James era gordito y tímido, entonces no tenía otros amigos que no fueran Kenny, Logie y Carlitos, por lo que el rubio no tenía mucha competencia. Pero llegada la adolescencia James se volvió… James. Atractivo por demás, lo que hizo que la gente se le pegara como si fuera un imán.

Kendall entonces solo por llamar un poco su atención haría payasadas en público, le escondería sus cosas, le robaría su peine de la suerte, lo correría con sapos, lo golpearía en la práctica de hockey, y por supuesto, lo cargaría con su apariencia notoriamente femenina. Y eso, eso si que hacia enojar al castaño. ¡A veces inclusive no le hablaba por semanas!

Igualmente solo él podía hacerle eso a James, si otra persona se animaba siquiera a pensar en hacerle alguna de esas cosas, se las tendría que ver no solo con Kendall, si no también con Carlitos y Loggie.

Un día Kendall hizo algo peor que llamarlo 'linda', un día Gustavo Rocke estaba en la ciudad y ese día alguien más que no fuera él humillo públicamente a su Jamie. Su intención había sido devolverle la humillación al hombre, pero el resultado fue bastante opuesto y finalizo con una propuesta para ir a Hollywood. El sueño de James, pero en sus manos. Por suerte y gracias a todos los dioses del olimpo pudo negociar y Gustavo se los termino llevando a todos.

James entonces le juro siempre estar a su lado e hizo pensar a Kendall, que eso de ser una banda era una gran idea. Pronto el rubio se arrepentiría, pues el número de gente que ahora se pegaba a James era aun mayor. Por ende tuvo que volver a molestarlo, ¡pero no era su culpa que esa fuera la única manera que supiera de llamar la atención del otro chico!

-¿Esta remera me queda bien?-preguntó James sacando a Kendall de sus pensamientos.

El rubio estaba sentado en el sillón naranja del 2J, mientras que James estaba parado delante de él con una remera salmón y unos jeans ajustados blancos. Kendall tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que un sonrojo no se apoderara de sus mejillas. El castaño se veía increíble. Pero por supuesto él no le diría eso. Por lo que ahogo una risa socarrona.

-Te falta una tiara princesa.-

James frunció el ceño.

-Ya enserio Kendall.-bufó.- ¿Qué piensas?

El nombrado mostro su mejor sonrisa burlona.

-Que definitivamente a todas las mujeres el rosa las favorece.-

El castaño hizo una mueca.

-Que maduro Kendall.-acomodó su remera.- Y después me preguntas porque ya no te consulto nada…-

El rubio sintió el arrepentimiento apoderarse de él.

-Bueno, esta bien… tienes razón, pregúntame de nuevo.-

James sonrió contento.

-Ya se tu opinión sobre mi remera.-bromeó-¿Qué tal el pantalón? Es nuevo, un regalo de mi mamá.-comentó dando una vueltita.

Kendall se relamió los labios sus ojos deteniéndose en el trasero de su ligeramente más alto amigo. Ese jean era una bendición del Señor para sus ojos. Nuevamente, eso no lo podía decir.

-Que con esas piernas, dulzura, te verías mejor en pollera.-

-¡Vete al demonio Kendall!-

Sin darle tiempo a nada, James dio un portazo saliendo del departamento. Él no pudo evitar pasar su mano por su cara fastidiado. Siempre arruinaba todo con 'La Cara'. A lo mejor seria más fácil decirle lo que sentía directamente, ¡si James era bisexual abiertamente!

-Deberías decírselo.-comentó Logan como si le hubiera leído la mente sentándose a su lado.

-¿Decirle que?-se hizo el desentendido.

-Lo que sientes por él.-dijo rodando los ojos el cerebro de Big Time Rush.

-¿Amistad?-

-Basta Kendall, ya te estas pasando de idiota-se enojó.-Todo el mundo sabe que estas enamorado de él desde que nos conocimos en el jardín. En su momento le embarrabas comida en el pelo, y ahora lo molestas sobre su apariencia. Ya somos grandes para tanto infantilismo.-

-¿Infan…infanti-qué?-preguntó realmente curioso el rubio.

Logan bufó.

-Es un estado en el que un sujeto adolescente o adulto manifiesta caracteres físicos o mentales propios de la infancia, en tu caso actitudes infantiles para con la persona que te gusta.-

-Gracias Wikipedia.-rodó sus ojos Kendall, y luego suspiro.- ¿Tan obvio es?

-Para todos menos para él, pero en serio, díselo, si no algún día se enojara de verdad y no te hablara nunca más.-

Con eso Logan se paró y retiro a buscar a Carlos, para asegurarse que el latino siguiera vivo. Kendall por su parte se quedo sentado en silencio un rato largo, Logan tenia razón, ¡ya había sido demasiado infanticidio!…no…infantestinidad… no… ¿Cómo era? ¡INFANTILISMO!, ¡ya había sido suficiente infantilismo de por vida! Ahora seria un hombre y como tal conquistaría al amor de su vida. Punto.

Fue por eso que tomo sus llaves y salió prácticamente corriendo del 2j. Incluso bajo por las escaleras porque era más rápido. Recorrió el lobby, la pileta, los pasillos pero James no estaba por ningún lado. Como última opción fue al parque, y allí tuvo la grata sorpresa de encontrar al chico lindo sentado en un banco mandando textos desde su teléfono.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-le pregunto despacio

James lo miró furioso pero no dijo nada. Kendall tomo su silencio como una aprobación. Pasaron un rato sentados ambos sin decir nada, de pronto el ligeramente más alto bufó y se estaba por poner de pie cuando el rubio te tomo la mano delicadamente.

-Esto tomara un segundo….-le suplicó, confundido James se volvió a sentar, y él continuo.- Se que suena ridículo pero tengo un por qué de siempre te llamo 'bonita' 'linda' o 'hermosa', y sé que te molesta… discúlpame, estoy siendo un idiota.-

James le sonrió, envolviendo con sus dedos la mano del rubio.

-Solo te perdono si me explicas ese "por qué"-condicionó.

Kendall ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared. Era ahora o nunca. Tenia que hacerlo. Esta vez no lo arruinaría.

-Esa remera te queda realmente bien, y esos pantalones te quedan increíblemente sexy.-dijo en voz temblorosa clavando sus ojos en los del otro, quien estaba sonrojado.-Me gustas, James, no solo eso…es que… veras… yo… no se como dec.-

James no pudo aguantarse al oírlo decir eso, y simplemente lo silencio, con sus labios, dándole un beso. Kendall sonrió devolviéndolo de inmediato.

-Entonces ¿soy lindo?-le preguntó el castaño separándose levemente.

-Puede ser.-bromeó el rubio rodeando la cintura del otro con sus brazos.-Tanto como una chica.-le saco la lengua.

-¡Hey! ¡Soy más bonito que una chica!-sonrió James entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello del otro.

El rubio devolvió la sonrisa antes de volver a juntar sus bocas en un nuevo beso.

Todo iba a ser perfecto, definitivamente. Y por supuesto ya no tendría que marcar territorio con absurdos infantilismos.

* * *

Muchísimas Gracias a **Abi DiLaurentis** que me dio la idea de este oneshot! Realmente estaba teniendo problemas para escribir una historia corta y le pedí ayuda, ella me sugirió la idea de Kendall molestando a James por sus facciones femeninas, lo cual fue GENIAL y me vino GENIAL! Una vez más Gracias Abi!

Probablemente el próximo oneshot sea un 'M' rated con smut, voy a ver como me sale eso! :B


End file.
